PRINCE OF OLYMPUS
by amypop
Summary: Anna Beth cheats on Percy so he is taken to his fathers palace to train to become a god, the fates have a prophecy, and what about the love of a certain maiden goddess
1. crushed

**Percy pov**

Today is the day I propose to Annabeth after doing the 7 labors of Hercules from Athena to take annabeths hand in marriage. I entered camp and everyone starts staring at me. Connor comes up to me and says did you hear that you have a brother and how he is the new hero because he saved 2 kids from a hell hound. I'm suddenly having a bad feeling about what's going to happen today. Hey Malcolm where is Annabeth? She is at the beach and percy please do not do anything rash. Why would he say that? Did anything happen to Annabeth while I was gone?

I started walking to me and Annabeth secret place I with the ring in my pocket. I started to hear these, moans coming from my jackass brother Ethan who killed a hellhound without training and a blonde that looks like Annabeth.

"hey Annabeth will you break up with my loser of a brother I'm hearing about," ask Ethan. "Of course right when he comes back, you are obviously the better kisser and the new hero ," says Annabeth. IS THAT HOW YOU REALLY FEEL ABOUT ME! I scream at Annabeth. Percy what are you doing here, this isn't how it looks like. LIKE HELL IT ISN'T YOU WERE JUST FUCKING MY YOUNGER BROTHER.

Annabeth you whore I can't believe I went and did those labors just for you. I open up a box that has an owl and emerald and pearl designs on it and the words on the ring says seaweed brain and wise girl forever.

Bye Annabeth and you will forever be a slut. Oh, and Ethan take good care of her. Bye you probably won't see me again. I run into the sea to my father's palace

Flashback

Olympus

_Lady Athena I finished the labors of Hercules. Good you have my blessings and before I forget here's a ring and throws the box to me. I open the box to see the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in the box. Thank you lady Athena_

_ End of flashback_

_**Artemis pov**_

_I just brought my hunters to camp to join the capture the flag game, and then I suddenly hear a boy screaming at a girl. I started to walk over to the pair when I notice the two figures, Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon, the hero of Olympus and that stupid daughter of Athena (no offense to my sister) that doesn't deserve my Percy. WAIT WHY WOULD I SAY MY PERCY, HE DOESN'T EVEN BELONG TO ME AND I'M A MAIDON GODDESS. APHRODITE YOU BETTER NOT BE MESSING WITH MY FEELINGS OR ELSE I WILL FED HER TO THE HUNTING WOLVES. _

_I got close enough to hear the conversation * IS THIS HOW YOU REALLY FEEL ABOUT ME ANNABETH * what is he talking about? I notice the spawn of Athena with the ignorant new son of Poseidon, Ethan NAKED. WAIT isn't she dating Perseus; wait is she cheating on my Percy's heart. I see him running towards the sea, probably to his father's palace. For some reason I feel relieved that Percy is now single. The dinner bell rings and I run over to my hunters to forget about my feelings._

_Poseidon's palace_

_**Percy pov**_

_I swim towards the palace gates, HALT ONLY ROYAL FAMILY CAN GET IN SAYS THE GUARD. MY name is Percy Jackson I need to see my father. Sorry my prince I didn't recognize you the guard says. He opens the gate and I swim over to the throne room. I open the door to see my father sitting on the throne mumbling about how stupid Athena is. FATHER I call out. Hello Percy what are you doing here, then he see my red puffy eyes from crying and hurries over to me._

_What's wrong my son he asks and I tell him everything. He starts getting angry and says I will kill that spawn of Athena. Dads its okay don't do anything and could I stay here? You can stay here forever I made the servants make you a room so whenever you come you sleep over._

_Thanks dad_

_**Poseidon pov**_

_I will kill that daughter of Athena no matter what Percy says. Wait Percy has no ties that are keeping him down for becoming a god. Yes! I'm going to go talk to Zeus about making him a god._

_ZEUS I NEED TO ASK YOU A FAVOR_

_WHAT IS IT BROTHER_

_I NEED YOU TO MAKE PERCY A GOD NOW THAT HE HAS NO TIES ON EARTH SINCE THAT DAUGHTER OF ATHENA CHEATED ON HIM._

_FINE I WILL MAKE HIM A GOD ONLY IF HE IS STRONG ENOUGH, YOU NEED TO TRAIN HIM FOR 2 YEARS THEN WE WILL SEE IF HE IS READY OR NOT_

_THANKS_

_I return back to the palace AND CALL OUT Percy I need to tell you something._

_Yes dad since you are staying here I'm going to train you for 2 years until you are strong._

_Okay since there is nothing to do I'll do it_

_ That's my boy_

_Time to train…_


	2. Prince of olympus

**2 years later…**

**Percy pov**

Dad why are we on Olympus? You will see my son.

**Flashback**

_Dad what was all this training for any ways? You will see in due time, right now we need to go to Olympus. After all this training years triton and __Amphitrite warmed up to me. Amphitrite made me call her mom. I still wonder why dad is so happy today._

**End of flashback**

On Olympus Zeus called a council meeting and all the gods and goddess came and sat on their respectful thrones. Lady Athena asked first "father why have you called this meeting,?" This meeting is for young Perseus Jackson. HUH? Everyone thought. PERSEUS JACKSON WE ASK YOU AGAIN DO YOU ACCEPTS GOD HOOD? I THINK ABOUT IT ANNABETH DUMPED ME, THALIA IS IN THE HUNT, AND NICO IS MOSTLY WITH HIS FATHER, AND MY MOM HAS PAUL. THERE IS NOTHING STOPING ME FROM ACCEPTING THIS TIME SO I AGREE I THOUGHT. Yes Lord Zeus I accept. GOOD lord Zeus says then all the gods stand up and chant something in ancient Greek, Ι το βασιλιά των θεών αλλαγή αυτό το demi ο χρυσός από θνητή με αθάνατο και μπορεί να το αίμα θα χύση μετάλλου ichor τώρα είναι ένας θεός (I the king of the gods change this demi god from his mortal to immortal and can be the blood will be pouring ichor now is a god). Then they all blast me with a beam and I faint.

**Olympus infirmary**

I wake up with a huge head ache and a dream about me being a god. Then Apollo bursts in to the room and says you have to come to the throne room to find out you domains. So it was all real, huh I guess life is now more interesting. I open the doors and I see all the gods waiting for me. I ask how long I out was and so what is my domains. NO nephew the fates will tell you what your domains are and you were asleep for two years. I close my eyes and the fates teleport me to their chamber. I bow before the fates and ask them what my domains are.

ALL HAIL LORD PERSEUS JACKSON THE GOD OF TIDES, TIME, STORMS, RICHES, SWORDMANSHIP, WEAPONS, HEROES, 5 ELEMENTS ( DRAKNESS AS FIFTH ELEMENT), MONSTERS, WERE WOLVES, AND FATES.

MINOR DOMAIN : LOYALTY, COURAGE, EMOTIONS, SENSES

YOUR SYMBOL OF POWER IS RIPTIDE OR ANAKLUSMOS.

YOUR DOMAIN IS CAMP HALF-BLOOD AND A ISLAND THAT YOU CREATE

YOUR SACRED ANIMALS ARE HELL HOUND, BLACK WOLF, DRAGONS, AND GRIFFONS.

YOUR SYMBOL IS TIDES WITH MONSTERS ON IT AND THE ELEMENTS SWIRLING AROUND.

A BLACK WOLF WITH THE STORMS AND A DRAGON FLYING AROUND IT

ROMAN FORM : LORD CLEMENS

Then I open my eyes and I'm back in the throne room while all the gods are waiting. My father asks me what my domains are. I tell them I'm the god of tides, storms, time, riches, swordsmanship, weapons, heroes, 5 elements, monsters, were wolves, and fates. Minor domains loyalty, courage, emotions, and senses. Symbol of power riptide and sacred animal is Hell hound, black wolf, dragons, and griffons. MY domain is camp half-blood and a island that I create. ROMAN FORM LORD CLEMENS, Then I passed for the second time of the day.

* * *

Throne room

**Council pov**

He is too powerful to be a minor god he must be a Olympian says Athena. I agree with Athena brother says Poseidon. every one gasps cause this is the first time they even agreed with each other. How can he be the god of fates? How is he so powerful ? THAT'S ENOUGH HE WILL BE THE 14TH OLYMPIAN (by the way Hestia and Hades are Olympians in this) ATHENA CHANGE THE MIST SO MORTALS BELIEVE HE WAS ALWAYS A OLYMPIAN AND APOLLO GO GET PERSEUS NOW DEMANDS LORD ZEUS. Apollo teleports away and returns with Percy. All the goddess except Hera starts blushing and Aphrodite starts to drool. PERSEUS WE HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE YOU AN OLYMPIAN AND THE PRINCE OF OLYMPUS. Then everyone cheers

**Percy pov**

I wake up and look in the mirror, WOW I'm what girls would call HOT. I have black ebony hair, perfect face bone structure, shining white teeth, 8 pack, muscles that are big enough that don't look ugly, perfect tan, and I have sea green eyes with gold outlining the pupil. Apollo comes and tells me Lord Zeus wants me again. We teleport to the throne room and Zeus says PERSEUS WE HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE YOU AN OLYMPIAN AND THE PRINCE OF OLYMPUS. Lord zeus can I ask you something privately. Yes come, Says lord Zeus. I ask him since we don't have a all boys immortal group can I make one. Yes you can so what are you going to do in it. First they have to swear of girls like the hunters, my group name will be warriors of Perseus, they have to 13- 18 years old in order to join the group. Yes but Perseus you have to have some demi-god children. Fine I say not happy about the idea of having kids with so many women.

All the Olympians leave except Artemis and Hestia. Hestia walks over first and says Percy would you like to be my champion , yes Lady Hestia. Now you have the power to summon food and the power to summon and control fire. Thank you lady Hestia, she just nods and teleports away. Artemis walks over to me and says father asked me to train you, no flirting and follow everything I say. Okay Artemis

She put her hand on my shoulder and teleports us to the hunters, oh boy here comes 5 months of torture.


	3. training in hell

**Artemis: ugh do I really have feelings for that** boy

* * *

**amypop: yes you do now shut up and wait for your lovey dovey stuff to come**

**Percy: I don't mind you having a crush on me Artemis cause I also like you**

**Artemis: *BLUSH***

**amypop: that's enough back to the story**

* * *

**Artemis Pov**

I teleported me and Perseus to the hunter's camp, then I told him to wait by the trees until I introduce him to the hunters. HUNTERS I scream to get their attention. Yes lady Artemis they say together then bow. Lord Zeus has said that I have to train a new Olympian here and I want you all to treat him with respect. Then all chaos broke out, a boy? my lady what about the rules? SILENCE, I understand your concerns but this boy is different and you may just prank him just a little. YESSSS they scream happily. Perseus you may now enter...

**Percy Pov**

**Perseus you may enter now, that's my signal.** I walk towards the hunters then this black blur attacks me. Then I notice it was just Thalia with tears streaming down her face. Why Percy, Why did you disappear for so long? she asks while punching me in the chest. I'm sorry Thalia I just needed time to get over annabeths betrayal. Wait what are you talking about? I guess you didn't know, then I start to explain everything to her. I'm so sorry kelp-head the next time I see that bitch she will get the taste of my spear in her gut says Thalia. It's okay I'm going to punish her later if you want to help me then you can. Sure kelp-head, then we walk over to Artemis.

**Artemis Pov**

Okay Perseus you have to wash cloths, sharpen the arrows, then meet me at the practice area to start your training for 3 hours, then cook the meal. Okay Arty he says. Don't call me that I tell him. Fine I won't call you arty, arty he says. Stop it, gods your just as annoying as Apollo. Just start

**Thalia Pov**

Percy is a god now, wow. What kind of powers does he have? What kind of god is Percy? I was snapped out of my thoughts by Percy who was now asking me where the stream was. Oh just follow me, on they way to the stream I ask Percy what kind of god are you? Oh I'm just the **god of tides, time, storms, riches, swordsmanship,** **weapons, heroes, 5 elements, monsters, were wolves, and fates. Minor god of loyalty, courage, emotion, and senses. My sacred animals are hell-hound, black wolf, dragons, and griffins. **

**WOW** You are just way to powerful, how are you the god of fates? and I thought there was only 4 elements? Yeah I thought also there were only four but it seems as if the 5th element is darkness and the fates said there was a prophecy about me becoming their lord. Oh here's the stream get to work buddy or should I say lord Perseus I say mockingly because he hates formalities. Shut up Thalia. Any ways see yeah at dinner and good luck the hunters are going to prank you cousin.

* * *

**Percy pov**

finally I finished, I mean how many arrows do the hunters need. I feel way to tired to practice with artemis. Oh man she's going to kill me if I don't come right now. I run over to the practice area and I sea a red faced artemis waiting their,aww she looks so cute WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING SHE IS A MAIDON GODESS I mentally slap myself for think of her that way. Perseus are you there ? Shit now she's probably thinking how I'm like every man. Yes artemis

**Artemis Pov**

ugh stupid males always coming late. I see Percy running towards me, then he stops right in front of me. I start yelling at him, but all he does is stare at my face and has this fare away look in his eyes. What? I ask him. He snaps back to me and says sorry I was thinking about something lord Zeus said. He looks so cute when he's scared. WAIT I'M A MAIDON GODDESS APHRODITE STOP MESSING WITH ME.

**NO ARTY I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING THIS IS YOUR OWN FEELINGS**

NO YOUR LYING I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR PERCY HE IS A MALE

**THEN WHY DID YOU CALL HIM PERCY**

SHUTUP IT JUST CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH

**DENIAL IS THE KEY, ANY WAYS YOU BETTER CATCH PERCY FIRST BECAUSE ALL THE OTHER GODDESS WANT HIM NOW ESPECAILLY ME**

FINE I MAY HAVE A LITTLE CRUSH ON HIM

**YES NEW LOVE**

okay Percy the position you have to put your feet are like this then you pull back the arrow and shoot. My arrow when straight to the bulls eyes. Now your turn. He got into position, and I fixed him, then he shot the arrow it went straight into the trees. Okay that's enough for today go cook us dinner.

**Percy Pov**

I just finished archery and now walking to the hunters pavilion. First I see a boar chasing after me, then wolfs try t kill me, lastly birds try pecking my eyes out. What is wrong with those hunters if I used my powers they would be dead in a second. Right when I step into the pavilion I tripped in mud, then I stepped on a trip wire, then arrows came out of nowhere and I barely dogged them. I saw at the corner of my eyes the hunters sniggering and saying how males are all the same and they are stupid. I had enough of this and decided to go change and go back to the pavilion in my own way.

I got into the kitchen and started to cook, all them totally failed what am I going to do. Wait Hestia is my patron I can summon food, oh this is really going to surprise the hunters. in five minutes the hunter enter and see no food on their plates.

Where is the food boy spat phoebe. Wait what would you like to eat Thalia? what are you taking about per- just answer the question. I want ribs with a side order and coke. I just snapped my fingers and all of that appeared on the plate. Whoa, thanks Percy; no prob

Thalia takes one of the ribs and bites it. DANG THIS IS GOOD, HOW DID YOU DO THAT? Yes Percy how did you do that? You don't remember Hestia asked me to become her champion. Oh

now 5 more months to go

**Artemis Pov**

**right after Percy left, I told the girls please stop pranking him, he is different his heart was broken by a girl. Gasp filled the room, this is the first a girl broke a mans heart. Who was this girl? It was that Athena spawn annabeths. O my Sorry artemis we didn't know, well stop the pranks and get to know him better. He seems after a good male. Thank you girls**

* * *

**5 months later**

Hey Percy can you come and teach us how to use a sword asks a new hunter named Sophie. Sure come on, I still remember the day they started to call me brother or Percy. The day when I saved two new huntress from a monster raid.

**flashback**

_Arty there is two girls running in the forest, what should I do. Go Perseus save them and bring them to me. I went to the girls and mist traveled them back to camp and went back to hunt the monsters. It was a large group of hell hounds, when they saw me they bowed and said they wouldn't harm any huntress from now on. Okay you may return_

_I came back to the camp and told artemis what happened. Then the two girls came running two me and hugged me saying thank you over and over again. I found out that one of the girls was my sister a son of Poseidon and the other girl was Rachel a daughter of Apollo._

_When the hunters saw what I did they running towards me saying thanks for saving our new sister, now can we call you brother yes you may. Thanks then they ran off. I remembered that 5 months were over so now I have to go to camp half-blood_

**End of flashback**

**Percy Pov**

Hey arty I just got word from Zeus that its time for me to go to camp. oh was all she said, then she said can you come and visit us some times? sure and tell the hunters I'm leaving cause I have to go to camp. Bye arty see you soon then I teleported to camp

**Camp half- blood**

I walked into camp and saw Chiron playing cards with Mr. d. Hey Chiron I'm back I say. Percy my boy are you okay? where did you go? why do you have a more powerful aura on you? hold up Chiron I say while laughing. To answer your questions yes I'm okay, I went for training with artemis, and the reason is because I'm a god. Chiron's eyes nearly fell out when I said this, it was quite funny actually. Then he recomposed his form and asked What are you the god of? Oh I'm just the god of tides, time, storms, riches, swordsmanship, weapons, heroes, 5 elements, monsters, were wolves, and fates. Minor god of loyalty, courage, emotions, and senses.

my domain is camp half-blood and a island that I create, so you will be seeing me a lot around camp. Right after I finished Chiron's jaw dropped for the second time today. Then he asked me when are you going to tell the campers. I'll tell them at the campfire. Oh and Percy my boy your mother just had twins of Poseidon so you have brothers and they are nothing like your brother Ethan, they are more like you. Before Chiron could say anything else I was already out he door searching for my brothers.

I saw my brother in the corner of Zeus cabin surrounded by Ethan and his lackys. they were about to beat them up, but before Ethan could punch either I ran up right in front of them and punched him in the face. He was getting up when he noticed...


	4. Ethan vs percy

Previously on prince of Olympus

* * *

I saw Ethan about to punch my brother so I ran right in front of them and punched him he fel to the floor and stood up when he realized who I was...

* * *

**Percy: That basterd tried to hit my brothers I will murder him**

**Amypop: shut you will get to, maybe any ways Thalia OceanBlueEyes wanted to say hi to you.**

**Thalia: Hello nice to meet my fan, see Percy they like me better**

**Percy: what ever**

* * *

**Percy Pov**

I punched him in the face. He stands up and says Well if it isn't Perseus Jackson, So the loser returns he sneered. Then his lackey all laughed. I never ran away _brother_ I say the word brother like it was the worst thing the world. Any ways Percy move out of the way so I can beat up these dorks. I will not allow you to hurt my brothers I yell at him. He just smirked and said guys lets show this ass hole who is boss around here.

I just laughed and said you guys will lose I say to them. They just laughed but here was a little fear in them when they saw the color of my eyes change. They all attacked me at once, I just took out rip tide and slammed it on all their heads and they dropped unconscious. I turned to my brothers they where all staring at me in awe. Hello my name is Perseus Jackson. Whoa, your our older brother, yes I say. Okay my name is Damien Jackson and this is our brother Shawn Jackson. Hey guys how was mom while I was gone for training. She's okay I guess, I still can't believe the Percy Jackson is our brother. Yeah guys if Ethan ever bothers you again, tell me and I beat them up Kay. Sure... oh and by the wait till the camp fire you will hear some thing awesome that will make Ethan ever wish he went against the Jackson Family.

**Shawn Pov**

I still can't believe the Percy Jackson is our older brother. I wonder what does mean something awesome is going to happen at the camp fire. Any ways I'm glad we got our older brother back, mom was worried that Percy died because she heard news from the camp director that he disappeared. I'm pretty sure he had a reason. Any ways I got to go to cabin 2, Come on Damien, lets go swimming.

* * *

CAMPFIRE

**Percy Pov**

The Apollo cabin started the camp fire by singing songs, next was every cabin get together to talk, after that was my turn, and then last questions and question, most probably a challenge from one of the campers. Damien and Shawn came over to me and sat down we started to talk to each about our lives, then they started talking about the cabins._ Hey guys I heard that there is a new Olympian and he's really powerful says Damien. I'm pretty sure he's not as strong as our older brother said Shawn. At that I started to laugh mentally at what they were saying. Can't wait for the time to come. _Finally this things finished, now its my turn. Right when every one was about to leave I made my symbol come above my head, that got every ones attention. They all stared at me in surprise, while my brothers stared at me with an expression that said Our brothers so cool. I started to talk Okay you can close your mouth now. all hail lord Perseus Jackson the god of tides, time, storms, riches, swordsmanship, weapons, heroes, 5 elements, monsters, were wolves, fates, loyalty, courage, emotions, and senses. I am also the prince of Olympus, I released my block now I show my Olympian glory. Now everybody except my brothers and my only friends stared at me in shock and fear.

Don't be scared I'm not going to do anything to you. But if you betray Olympus or one of the good demi-gods then I will kill you, that's all. Annabeth came running towards me saying " Percy take me back I love you, Ethan was a jerk." No I will not I made a mistake of going out with you, I forgot all about your fatual flaw pride isn't it. Leave me along Annabeth. She dropped down crying thinking that I would come and comfort her. Big mistake, I walked straight into a group of girls that started to tear my shirt. Thank god Damien and Shawn came a rescued me.

Your a god, I knew our brother was special said Damien. They started going on and on about how cool I was. Then a voice that was very familiar came straight up to my face, that was Ethan and said I should be a god not you, I challenge you to a match now they will see who is really worthy of godhood. My little brothers fell on to the floor and started laughing at Ethan when he said that he was going to challenge me. I said arena now! I teleported everyone of the arena.

You are going down prissy said Ethan. I just laughed at what he said. Then the fight started and we got into our battle positions. I can't believe this Ethan cannot even hold a sword properly.

He made the mistake of charging at me, Then I side stepped he tripped I banged my shield on his head and he fell unconscious. My brothers started cheering along with the other people who got beaten up by Ethan.

Okay now that is done everyone and Ethan leave except the boys. I lead them to amphitheater. Okay I am forming a group called the warriors of Perseus but there are rules. You must be 13-19 years old, about 45out of 100 people left saying aw man. You must swear off love 30 people left, you will become immortal like the hunters but you will also die in battle like the hunters, 7 more people left, and that left me with 18 boys. Okay since you guys have decided to join me then you have to recite this oath.

_I _ promise to protect Olympus and protect my brothers in this group and I also swear my loyalty to lord Perseus. Then I chanted -μετ μου αλλαγή πολεμιστές από θνητή μετ αθάνατο, έχουν ορκιστεί να αγωνιστούμε  
για τον Όλυμπο in ancient Greek _

the warriors were glowing sea green and their physical features changed to a one that is more handsome. Okay you guys have changed and since you are in my immortal group yal get to wear assassins creed uniform and you will have a silver tattoo of a hellhound, black wolf, dragons, and a griffon on your right shoulder.

The reason you have these tattoos is because you have been given all four of these beasts as your partners. COOL they all chorused together. Any ways you have 3 hours to pack and meet me at Thalia's tree, now go.

Hey Percy how come I didn't get the silver tattoo? asks Nico. Well nico it's because I want you to become my lieutenant, do you accept? Hell yes screams nico.

Then I touch his fore head and he glows darker sea green, then he has a golden tattoo of the beasts on his right arm. Thanks Percy

No prob dead boy

shit you only have 2 hours I'll teleport us to the hades cabin. We teleport into nico's room and I help him get packed. We only have 1 hour to spent I teleported us back to Thalia's tree. There I saw all of the warriors waiting, Okay warriors I want you to intro duce your self to me

my name is...


	5. Warriors

**Warriors**

Jake Clearwater

**son of Apollo**

**age : 16**

**technique: master at archery and a healer**

**Personality: happy and energetic**

**looks: brown haired boy with blue eyes**

* * *

Jack Tristan

**son of Apollo**

**age : 16**

**technique: master at archery and healing**

**personality: A little bit like nico**

**looks: blond haired with blue eyes**

* * *

Ryan Winston

**son of Zeus**

**age: 15**

**technique master at throwing knifes, but deadly with a sword**

**Personality: much like Jason and little like Thalia**

**Looks : black haired boy with sky blue eyes**

* * *

Adrian Winters

**son of Hecate**

**age : 14**

**technique: good with a cross bow but deadly with a hunting knife**

**Personality: ?**

**Looks: Brown hair with brown eyes**

* * *

Connor and Travis Stoll

**Twins of Hermes**

**Age: 18**

**technique: just give them a knife and well kill every thing in our path**

**personality: mischievous**

**looks: blond hair with normal blue eyes **

* * *

Adam Walker

**son of nemesis**

**age: 14**

**technique: fast so he is the scouter and deadly with a short sword**

**personality: bored**

**Looks : black hair and dark green eyes**

* * *

nico di Angelo

lieutenant position

**son of Hades**

**age: 18**

**technique: deadly and master at swordsmanship**

**personality: gloomy and dark like every son of hades**

**looks: black hair with black eyes**

* * *

David and Arin Lakewood

**twins of Ares**

**age:13**

**technique: masters with a spear**

**personality: David exact opposite of Ares and Arin is exactly the same.**

**looks : brown hair with brownish red eyes**

* * *

Zhan wood

**son of Dionysus**

**age : 14**

**technique: good at swords man ship but better at archery**

**personality: father like son**

**looks: brown haired boy with purple eyes**

* * *

**Shawn Jackson ( brother lord Percy)**

**son of Poseidon**

**age : 14**

**technique: deadly with a sword**

**Personality: friendly with friends but like a demon on battle**

**looks: hot like when Percy when he was a demi-god, black haired with sea green eyes**

* * *

**Damien Jackson ( brother to Percy)**

**son of Poseidon**

**age: 14**

**technique: deadly with a sword**

**personality: exactly like Percy**

**looks: exactly like Shawn except he has dark shade of sea green eyes**

* * *

**Mathew and Alex way land**

**Twins of Athena**

**age: 14**

**technique: good with sword but awesome with a bronze knife**

**personality: just like Annabeth but doesn't have her factual flaw**

**looks: blond haired twins with gray eyes**

* * *

**Michael red**

**son of Demeter**

**age: 15**

**technique: deadly with a katakana**

**personality: just like Katie**

**looks: exactly like Katie**

* * *

**Erin Jefferson**

**son of Zeus**

**age: 13**

**technique: awesome with a sword**

**Personality: a little like Zeus and a little like Percy**

**looks: blond with sky blue eyes**

* * *

**Derik shadows**

**son of hades**

**age: 16**

**technique: deadly with a sword**

**Personality: just like nico**

**Looks: brown haired with black eyes.**

* * *

**Whoa six sons of the big three**


End file.
